Émeraude
by matsura akimoto
Summary: Bagi Orihime, mata Ulquiorra sangatlah indah. —UlquiorraXOrihime; ficlet.


_**Émeraude**_

**[ **bagiku, matanya— **]**

**B**leach © **T**ite **K**ubo

**D**rama/**T**ragedy. **T**hird point of view. **F**anon**.** **F**iclet. **O**rihime Inoue. **U**lquiorra Schiffer.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

"C_'était un beau œil d'émeraude_." *

.

Bagi Orihime, mata Ulquiorra sangatlah indah.

Hijau lumut yang indah. Ketika dia memandang di antara hamparan tanah Hueco Mundo, matanya bagai kristal _emerald_ yang terperosok di sela-sela kotornya butiran pasir.

Mata itu selalu menatap dengan perasaan merendahkan dan datar dan—

(Orihime teringat saat-saat bagaimana ia dipandang sang _Cuatro Espada_.)

—begitulah; tanpa ekspresi.

.

Bagi Orihime, mata Ulquiorra sangatlah indah.

Ketika pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu memandanginya, hanya ada tatapan datar—tidak seperti tatapan bawahan Aizen lainnya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka lapar dan ingin segera diberi makan.

Ulquiorra tak membunuhnya karena tak ada perintah Aizen yang seperti itu. Yang harus ia kerjakan hanya menjaganya—tak lebih dan tak kurang.

Yang setiap jam makan memberi kudapan pada gadis tersebut hanya Ulquiorra. Selama gadis itu tak memberontak, ia takkan melukainya.

Setidaknya, tatapannya yang datar tersebut sedikit melegakan hati Orihime yang terpenjara di antara makhluk-makhluk buas ini.

.

Bagi Orihime, mata Ulquiorra sangatlah indah.

Permata emerald-nya yang kosong ekspresi menunjukkan betapa hampa perasaannya.

Yang tak dapat Orihime percaya adalah bahwa Ulquiorra sama sekali tak mengerti arti hati secara nonlogis.

Ya—tentang hati, Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak, tidak, tidak, TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAK mengerti.

Ulquiorra sama saja seperti bawahan Aizen yang lain; buas—karena tanpa mengerti arti hati secara nonlogis itulah yang membuat Ulquiorra lebih mudah dijinakkan.

.

Bagi Orihime, mata Ulquiorra sangatlah indah.

Tapi, saat itu, keindahan tersebut berbeda. Resureccion membuatnya tampak sangat mirip kelelawar.

Tak ada tatapan datar yang membuat hati sedikit lega—yang ada hanya keinginan bunuh, bunuh, bunuh, BUNUH, BUNUH, BUNUH!

Tak sedikitpun gadis tersebut dapat bernafas lega. Suaranya seperti tercekik sesuatu; menjadikan suaranya lebih kecil dari biasanya.

Karena apa?

Karena yang dilawannya adalah temannya dan orang yang ingin dilindunginya dan orang yang dicintainya dan dia—

—Ichigo Kurosaki.

.

Bagi Orihime, mata Ulquiorra sangatlah indah.

(Terkecuali saat ini; di mana tubuhnya merapuh dan dicekik angin.)

Tubuh pucatnya tinggal menunggu berubah menjadi abu. Jiwanya tinggal menunggu mati.

Ulquiorra menunggu mati ketika dia akan menuntaskan semuanya—segalanya, tentang pertarungan dia dan Ichigo.

Dada Orihime sesak melihatnya—tidak, tidak, **TIDAK**! TIDAK SEHARUSNYA SEPERTI INI!

Napasnya makin tercekat ketika akhirnya Ulquiorra mengerti apa itu hati secara nonlogis.

"Hati itu—di sini, 'kan…?"

Orihime menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra seraya menahan tangis, "Ya…"

"Apakah kau… takut padaku, _Onna_?" Ulquiorra bertanya lagi.

Dia tak sanggup lagi menahan perih ketika kematian hampir hinggap di setiap sentimeter tubuhnya yang merapuh—termasuk matanya yang sampai saat ini tak kunjung berekspresi. Dengan perasaan amburadul (ingin menjerit dan berharap semua ini hanya mimpi), Orihime menjawab:

"Tidak."

Mata itu membelalak sesaat, lalu meredup, "Tentu—aku melihatnya."

Matilah semuanya—**mata**nya, perasaannya, raganya, jiwanya.

.

Bagi Orihime, mata Ulquiorra sangatlah indah.

(Mungkin karena itulah ia seperti disihir hingga menjadi lebih gembira.)

Ia merasa jauh lebih ceria daripada tahun-tahun kemarin; ingin sekali dirinya berterimakasih pada Ulquiorra. Tragedi yang dilalui waktu itu sangat menyakitkan—bahkan lebih menyakitkan ketimbang menjatuhkan diri dari gedung tinggi. Lalu—

"Terima kasih telah menunjukkan apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya."

—hatinya tak perlu bergantung lagi pada Ichigo; meski pada kenyataannya ia bergantung pada orang yang telah mati.

.

Bagi Orihime, mata Ulquiorra sangatlah indah.

(Matanya yang khas selalu memenuhi pikirannya.)

Tapi tak ada yang berubah di hidupnya. Tak ada yang berganti—tentang orang-orang yang cukup **berarti** baginya.

Telah beberapa orang yang direnggut darinya—kedua orangtuanya, kakaknya, keluarganya, dan sekarang… Ulquiorra Schiffer.

.

"_Nothing changes_." (—Anri Sonohara; Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita.)

.

—**t**he **e**nd.

.

[*] : "Mata emerald itu sangatlah indah." —Bahasa Perancis; _quote_ saya.

Haloo~~ #hulahula

~ ah, maaf, tadinya mau nge-angst soal UlquiorraXOrihime, tapi jadinya malah drama/tragedy, huhu. #pundung

~ émeraude: emerald (bahasa perancis)

~ maaf jika ada misstypo atau kesalahan tanda baca—err, saya bikin fic ini hanya sejam dan ini sudah jam sebelas malam. -_- hoahm.

~ REVIEW, OR CONCRIT? #nodongsenjata #takol


End file.
